


Darkness

by VintageOwl



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageOwl/pseuds/VintageOwl
Summary: Frank decides to go out of his way to save her some space on her skin.





	Darkness

She’s on the verge of giving up. Their pants are the only thing that can be heard and when she vaults the window she nearly falls but that doesn’t stop, the swing of his blade edges her on. she keeps going even though she’s pretty sure the only living teammate isn’t doing the last generator but even with that knowledge in mind her entire being tells her to fight anyway.

‘Nea the killer’

The silly nickname for her teammate runs through her mind but she knows it to be true, nea could be pretty selfish at times, but anyone could. She could just imagine nea crouching near the hatch waiting for her to die. Her mind reels back as the legion bolts forward tired of trying to stab her, his finger tips snag on her shirt’s collar before she can fully vault the window, he pulls her backwards but she grips the vault refusing to be caught

She moved forward attempting to slip from his grasp instead of freeing herself her shirt is ripped off her body, she falls forward through the window a squeak quietly escaping her. Her hands rushing to cover her bare chest as the legion stares at her back in surprise, in all honesty he’s never seen so many scars on one person, even if some of them aren’t that big, she had a lot.

Most of the scars are older, some newer but the worst scar is on her shoulder usually where they are hooked. It was built up, thick from healing over and over again. He stares more before he realized she’s not wearing a bra and for a minute he ponders why.

she doesn’t try to run or even move at that matter, she just sits there her back heaving as she intakes sharp breathes, covering her exposed chest refusing to look at him, Frank briefly looked at the torn button up shirt before casting it aside.

“Well... are you just gonna stare at me? Or are you going to kill me” her voice makes him tense briefly but he chuckles relaxing again

“to be honest I’d rather do more than stare but.. I have other plans..” he says climbing through to the window to her, He unzips his hoodie draping it around her shoulders she looks up at him confusion masking her features. He picks her up over his shoulder like all the other times.

she doesn’t fight, doesn’t want to she knows Neas probably cheering at the hatch waiting for her to be hooked but Frank doesn’t do that, instead he sits her down inside a locker in the middle cabin of the resort

“Can’t have you doing generators now but don’t want‘cha freezing to death either .... “ he whispers toward the end but she catches it and wonders what he meant, he couldn’t possible care to put her somewhere warm if he wanted to kill all the survivors.

He closes one of the doors, her mouth opens ready to question him but she stops as he brings his index finger to the grin of his mask ‘shhhing’ her quietly then shut the locker. She’s sits in the dark, waiting for something, anything to happen but nothing did. She tries the locker doors but he’s jammed it somehow.

She sighs relaxing a bit before sticking her arms through the hoodie and zips it up, the hoodie reeks of iron but it’s warm from him previously wearing it, it provides confront in this cold. It seems like forever.

she sits down inside the locker waiting. She begins to think maybe this was just his cruel way of killing her and he wasn’t coming back. nea’s screams could be heard in the distant but she didn’t pay mind to it.

Eventually the exhaustion crept in and her eyes slid shut her breathing becoming increasingly shallow till the dark swept her away. She never dreamt much anymore and when she does it usually consists of being chased but when it wasn’t, she dreamed of a dark lake with a bottomless abyss where she would sink into it but never fight it. Maybe it was the entity’s call.

Crunch crunch

She knew this sound very well, snow beneath ones step. for a minute she believes herself to still be in the locker but her mind shoots back reminding her she was inside. Her eyes shoot open and instead of being in the locker she’s being carried on frank’s back she tenses unsure of what to do.

No ones carried her this way for along time. She can’t find words because their jammed in her throat, the emotions running through her body are wild and untamable. its suddenly hard for her to think.

“What are you doing?” She spats finally her voice loud and a bit panicked. he stops and sighs

“I was hoping you wouldn’t say anything.” He confesses she stares intently at the back of his head waiting for some sort of answer

“well what am I suppose to do? Your obviously not taking me to a hook and I can’t believe you’d actually let me go.. the only one who’s done that was... never mind.” She murmurs toward the end her face flushing softly at the thought

“W-well I am!” Frank curses himself silently for shuttering before he continues walking

“why though? Wasn’t I annoying to catch? Would it better to just-“ he cuts her off

“can’t you be quiet?” He hisses

“can’t you just be happy that you aren’t up on a hook?!” His voice to close to yelling at this point but not quite.

She sighs resting her forehead against his back he tenses then relaxes

“just why? I won’t ask anymore or say anything if you just tell me...” she murmurs he exhales

“I saw your scars... I just... I just figured you have enough... and didn’t need anymore..” he confesses she smiles tiredly wanting to thank him but resides from doing so.

He finally finds the hatch near where nea was sacrificed of corse. He sets her down gently and turns to her

“don’t get use to this.” He says firmly

“oh yeah your hoodie..” she murmurs starting to unzip it but he stops her half away

“just keep it for now... unless you wanna show up shirtless at the bonfire..: he says chuckling

“yeah like showing up wearing Franks hoodie is so much better..” she said rolling his eyes

He chuckles sincerely

“I’ll be sure to give me back the next time I see you..” she says he smiles beneath his mask she moves forward suddenly touching the edge of his mask she tries to lift it but he stops her by the wrist she raises a brow at him

“you don’t want a thank you kiss?” She asks but sort of confesses something, He lowers his hand from her wrist as she slid the mask up just enough to reveal his mouth.

She stands on her tippy toes pressing her lips to his gently she attempts to pull away but his arms wrap around her waist he pressed back with much more hungry than hers, the heat is rising to to her face as she grips his shirt, their bodies are molded together his lips are rough and dry but warm and hers are soft and sweet and frank just can’t help himself.

They pull away quickly, both panting still staring at one another he kisses her again but softer this time and again his kisses moved down to her neck she feels chills coarsing her body as he suckles at the nape of her neck. She pulls back

“I-I have to go..” she murmurs he’s visible pouting

“seriously? Just when I was about to have some real fun.." he says a bit over dramatically she rolls her eyes

“in your dr-“ he cuts her off with a French kiss she squeaks pushing at his face with her hand his tongue swirls inside her mouth around her own tongue she utters a noise of surprise before he pulls back

She glares through a blushing face

“sorry had to..” He confessed grinning she sighed before stepping toward the hatch and jumped in

“thanks anyway..”.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I had a legion spare me a couple months ago, He left me on the ground to find the nea first but I wanted to make a story out of it for shits and giggles.


End file.
